1. Field of the Invention
A marking arrangement serves to identify the various conductors connected with the contacts of an electrical connector, including a plurality of indicia-bearing marking members that are respectively connected with the actuating elements that selectively unlock the resilient retaining devices that fasten the conductors to the connector body.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the patented prior art to provide widely varying models of electrical connecting devices. These connectors can be made in single-pole or multi-pole model. In preferred models, the electrical conductors are fixed without screws by means of at least one biasing retaining spring.
To designate or identify the electrical conductors, the provision of marking elements are advantageous or perhaps even necessary, provided they have a printable identification surface, or a surface that can be written upon in some other way. The arrangement of these elements on the connection devices or in the vicinity of the connection devices often causes a problem because the available space is very limited.
The present invention was developed to solve this problem.